villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Brutish Captain and Oafish Guard
The Brutish and Oafish Guards are the secondary antagonists of Disney's 34th full-length animated feature film, The Hunchback of Notre Dame. They are the right-hand men of Judge Claude Frollo, aiding him and his army of soldiers in his goals to track down gypsies around Paris. They are voiced by Corey Burton (who later played Count Dooku) and Bill Fagerbakke (who is known for voicing Patrick Star in SpongeBob SquarePants). History They are first seen when Phoebus asks them for directions to the Palace of Justice, but they ignored him. They are later seen harassing Esmeralda and accuse her of stealing coins when she earned them. When Esmeralda escapes with her goat Djali, the guards try to follow her but are stopped by Phoebus and his horse Achilles, who sits on the Brutish Guard. The Oafish Guard draws a dagger at Phoebus, but stops when he discovers that Phoebus is the new Captain of the Guard. As such, the two escort Phoebus to the Palace of Justice. The guards are later seen at the Feast of Fools where Frollo's adoptive son and Notre Dame's deformed bell ringer Quasimodo is crowned King of Fools. At first, Quasiomodo receives a standing ovation, but the Oafish Guard throws a tomato at him which results in the crowd doing the same. This harassment stops when Esmeralda arrives and helps Quasimodo and berates Frollo for allowing the harassment to happen. Following Esmeralda's escape to the Cathedral, Frollo orders the guards to surround the cathedral in case Esmeralda would try to escape. The Brutish Guard later informs Frollo of Esmeralda's escape from the cathedral, despite it being heavy guarded. During the sieging of Paris, the guards witnessed Phoebus saving a family whose home was set on fire by Frollo, who believed that they were in league with gypsies. Declaring Phoebus to be a traitor, Frollo orders the two guards to knock Phoebus and execute him. However, a disguised Esmeralda prevents them from doing so and gives Phoebus time to get away, before he is shot in the shoulder with an arrow and falls into a river. During the attempted execution of Esmeralda and the captured gypsies, after witnessing Quasimodo rescuing Esmeralda and taking her back to the cathedral for sanctuary, Frollo orders the guards and the rest of the soldiers to seize the cathedral. This incites Phoebus to rally the people of Paris to free the gypsies and fight against Frollo and his army. During the fight, Phoebus manages to knock down the Oafish to get his keys while having Achilles to sit on the Brutish Guard again. It is unknown what happened to the guards following Frollo's death, though it may be presumed that they, along with the rest of Frollo's soldiers, were arrested for their crimes. Gallery DumbGuards.png|The guards suspecting that Esmeralda is stealing money (despite the fact that she earned it). KnockingIntoAchilles.png|The guards knocking into Achilles while attempting to catch Esmeralda. AtYourServiceCaptain.png|The Oafish Guard recognizing Phoebus as a Captain, much to his embarrassment. GettingAShave.png|The Brutish Guard being demanded by Phoebus to take him to the Palace of Justice. MakeWayForTheCaptain.png|The guards telling the citizens to make way for Phoebus as they head to the Palace of Justice. ThatIsUgly.png|The guards laughing at Quasimodo after throwing a tomato at him during the Festival of Fools. BetrayingPhoebus.png|The guards knocking out Phoebus after he defies Frollo's orders of murdering an innocent family. ExecutingPhoebus.png|The guards about to deliver the coup de grace on Phoebus before Esmeralda saves him. SeizeTheCathedral.png|Frollo telling the Brutish Guard and the soldiers to seize the cathedral after Quasimodo saves Esmeralda from being burned. PickUpTheBeam.png|Frollo taking the Brutish Guard's sword while ordering his soldiers to use a large beam to break down the door. OafishGuardDefeat.png|The Oafish Guard's defeat. BrutishGuardDefeat.png|The Brutish Guard's defeat. Category:Enforcer Category:Partners in Crime Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Scapegoat Category:Brutes Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Fighter Category:Minion Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Inconclusive Category:Gaolers Category:Military Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vandals Category:Kidnapper Category:Terrorists Category:Murderer Category:Abusers Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Dimwits Category:Pawns Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Traitor Category:Stalkers Category:Defilers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fanatics Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyers Category:Cowards Category:Thugs Category:Imprisoned Category:Dark Knights Category:Criminals Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Warlords